


Circle of Confusion

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confusion, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy’s no romantic, but he falls in love all the time. Practically daily, ever since he was 5 years old. And always with the same man.Until today.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Circle of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the opposite of [Bokeh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639003) more or less! 
> 
> I even gave it an optics term as a title, too. “In optics, a circle of confusion is an optical spot caused by a cone of light rays from a lens not coming to a perfect focus when imaging a point source.” -Wikipedia

“Hey. Don’t I know you?”

Guy looked up into the bright sunlight and saw the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his life. Fair skin with purple cheek marks, dark curly hair, a camera hanging around his neck, and warm grey eyes that smiled down at Guy while he held out his hand for Guy to shake.

He was extremely familiar, but Guy couldn’t pinpoint why for the life of him. Guy had never thought something like “the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen” about anyone besides Kakashi, and that was far from immediate. It took at least a month for Guy to start thinking of Kakashi that way. Guy wasn’t used to a love-at-first-sight feeling like this.

And Guy was familiar with love. He’d fallen in love so many times, practically every day, since he was five.

Always with the same man.

And that man was always Kakashi.

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

“Ah—” Feeling rude for just gawking in silence at a stranger like that, Guy quickly accepted the outstretched hand. While they were shaking hands, Guy couldn’t help but admire his strong grip. Their hands seemed to fit together perfectly, which was also something Guy rarely thought. “Sorry. No, I don’t… think I know you?”

“No, no –I do know you.” The man said giddily, putting his other hand over Guy’s and leaning in to get a closer look at him. “You’re Might Guy! A true living legend. It’s so amazing to meet you. ‘Konoha’s Sublime Green Beast of Prey,’ right? You really are very… green.” He gushed, looking over Guy’s outfit and nodding in approval. “Other than that, you’re just like I imagined you! The suit is more form-fitting than I thought it’d be, though… Mind if I take some pictures? I’m a big fan.”

“Oh! Haha, sure—!” Guy had barely managed to get those words out of his mouth before the man tugged him up to his feet with a surprising amount of upper body strength.

“Thanks! Oh, right! Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Sukea. Photography’s a hobby of mine.”

“Sukea! Nice to meet you, Sukea! You already know this, but I’m,” Guy struck a valiant pose as he waited for Sukea to do his thing. “Might Guy!”

He watched as Sukea fiddled with his camera with his soft hands before bending down onto one knee and pointing his camera at Guy. Strangely, Guy enjoyed the sight and thought that Sukea himself, kneeling down in front of him as if in proposal, would make a much better photo than Guy just standing there. And that wasn’t to say Guy didn’t think of himself as an excellent model –he definitely was, probably.

But Sukea was something else entirely. The way the light bounced off his skin and the way the wind lightly tousled his messy brown hair around as Sukea took his photos gave Guy a deep yearning for something he knew he could never have.

And that was strange.

Sukea seemed like a charismatic, friendly man, which made Guy wonder what his type was after all, because all his life, he’d been certain his type was simply “Kakashi.”

Sukea finally stood back up and smiled at his camera before turning his attention back to Guy. “Great. You’re the perfect model, Guy.”

Guy wrapped his arm around Sukea’s shoulders and leaned in close to look at the camera, but Sukea let it hang down around his neck again, obscuring it from Guy’s view. "Did the pictures come out good?" Guy asked.

“I think they did. You’ll have to wait until I get them developed to see, though.” Sukea winked. “I guess we’ll just have to run into each other again for me to show them to you.”

And again, Guy felt himself falling in love.

Guy had been falling in love daily for his best friend for years now, but Guy wasn’t sure his heart could handle falling in love twice a day like this. But before his brain could think it through, his mouth was already answering, “I hope we run into each other plenty of times, then!”

Sukea beamed. “I hope so, too.”


End file.
